


(You're My) Arcadia

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Child Abuse, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, I'll add other things if I must, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm such a slut for bottom Michael omg, M/M, Top Luke, midnight drives, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... Michael tends to like taking Luke out on late night/ early morning adventures...</p>
<p>Idk m8 just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're My) Arcadia

"Luke, Lukey, hey, wake up," Michael whispered, pawing urgently at Luke's shoulder to try and get his attention. Luke grumbled, grabbing Michael's hand and tugging it over his chest as he rolled over, pulling Michael up against his back. He lay like that, with Michael's warm chest pressed to his back, for a few minutes. Then the smell of McDonald's fries wafted over from somewhere in the room, and Luke knew that he had to get up. It was one of those nights.

"Macca's?" he asked, shifting onto his back to look at Michael. Michael smiled.

"Yeah," he replied, "wanna go?"

Luke nodded, sleepily pushing his face into Michael's neck for a minute before sitting up. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 1:27 am. Rolling his eyes, Luke climbed out from under his comforter, stumbling around in his dark bedroom and looking for clothes. Michael chuckled from where he was still spread out on Luke's bed, his right arm folded behind him, hand cradling his head.

"Make yourself useful and pack me some shit," Luke teased, turning around to smile at Michael, making sure that he knew that Luke didn't mean any harm. Michael grumbled sarcastically but rolled out of Luke's bed, fishing through his drawers and cramming things in his backpack while Luke slipped out of his pyjama pants and into sweats and one of Michael's old t-shirts. Michael dropped Luke's bag on the ground near this dresser, grabbing the front of Luke's shirt and gently pulling him closer, ghosting his lips of Luke's cheek.

"Meet you outside, 'kay?" Michael asked, so quietly that it was conveyed more in the touch of Michael's lips to Luke's skin that the actual sounds from his mouth. Luke nodded, pulling back to kiss Michael's forehead briefly before letting Michael go, watching him duck out of Luke's bedroom window. Luke grabbed his bag, tossing in his wallet and phone before silently descending the stairs to his kitchen. He scrawled out a note for his parents, even though Michael and he had done this dozens of times before and they'd probably know where he was.

Michael was leaning against the side of his old, black Chevy, the moon casting shadows on his paper-white skin. Luke smiled, moving quickly into Michael's space, resting their foreheads together. 

"I love you," he murmured softly. Michael leaned forward, pressing their lips together gently and smiling into the kiss, his hands cupping the back of Luke's neck. Luke pushed him back so that he was pressed against his passenger door, deepening the kiss, letting Michael wrap his arms tightly around Luke's shoulders.

"Luke," Michael murmured against his lips, "we gotta get going."

Luke grumbled, removing his lips from Michael's and stepping back. Michael chuckled, slipping out from between Luke and his car before opening the passenger door and tossing his backpack in. Luke did the same before climbing in, folding his long legs awkwardly in the small footwell. Michael climbed into the driver's side, smiling at Luke before turning his keys in the ignition and taking off down Luke's quiet street. 

Luke sat in the passenger seat, snacking on the fries in Michael's Macca's bag and watching Michael as he drove. Michael's lip was pulled between his teeth and he looked upset, like Luke knew he would be. Something was always bad on nights like these ones, and he knew that Michael would tell him what was up once they were tangled in the sheets of Room 17 at a shitty motel at which they'd become regulars, or when Michael pulled over on the side of the road, climbed over the centre console and into Luke's lap, and cried into the side of Luke's neck about things that weren't his fault, that he couldn't change.

They rode in silence save for My Chemical Romance blasting from Michael's phone. Michael lips ghosted along with the lyrics, making Luke smile. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw the familiar shoulder of road where they usually pulled over on the worst of nights, when Michael couldn't make it all the way to the hotel. They'd stay in the car on those nights, just on the side of the highway, while Michael cried on Luke's shoulder, while they moved to the backseat and hands and lips roamed each other's bodies, while they fell asleep in vaguely uncomfortable positions in each other's arms.

After a few more miles, the sign for their motel came into view. Michael sped up as they approached, desperate to be with Luke in their favourite room, where everything was safe. He pulled into the carpark and stopped the engine, smiling briefly at Luke before hopping out.

"I'll get the stuff, you get the keys," Luke said over the roof of the car. Michael nodded, tossing Luke his car keys as he headed towards the reception office. Luke slung his own backpack over one shoulder and Michael's over the other, grabbing the half-full McDonald's bag in his hand and walking towards the door to Room 17. Michael joined him moments later, dangling the room keys in his fingers. He took his backpack and car keys from Luke, letting Luke take the room keys in return, following Luke into the room once the door was unlocked. Luke immediately walked over to the bed and flopped onto it face first, barely bothering to drop his backpack on the floor. He felt Michael fall on top of his back a minute later. Luke reached his hand back, threading his finger through Michael's hair and holding Michael against him for a little while.

"Luke, I..." Michael started. Luke gently shook Michael off his back and rolled over to look into Michael's eyes. He looked so sad, so broken, and Luke wrapped him into his arms, holding his boyfriend to his chest.

"Mikey? What's wrong, baby?"

Michael sniffed softly against Luke's shirt. "He, uhh, he went crazy again."

Luke frowned, carding his fingers through Michael's hair and kissing the top of his head, trying to stay calm and hear Michael out even though he wanted to kill his father. Luke knew that Michael's dad was an issue for Mike, that he was the reason behind most of these nights. He'd tried so hard to convince Michael to leave his house, it never worked.

"What'd he do, Mikey?" Luke asked quietly, his words muffled against Michael's skin. Michael choked out a sob, his tears staining Luke's shirt.

"He- he shouted at me. Called me useless, and a fag, said that- that he wished I was dead. My guitar... he, uh, he smashed it. Punched a hole through my bedroom wall." Michael was trembling as he spoke, curling closer to Luke's side, and Luke pulled him into his lap and breathed into the chemical scent of his hair as he prepared to ask his least favourite question of the night.

"Mikey... did- did he hit you?" Luke asked quietly. Michael shook even harder, nodding his head yes against Luke's shoulder, and Luke squeezed his eyes shut. "Can- can I see?"

Michael made a small, sad sound but nodded, pulling away from Luke and letting Luke gently push his leather jacket off his shoulders and pull his shirt up over his head. 

Michael pale ribs and stomach were already covered in deep indigo bruises, layered over faded scars from his father's previous attacks. Luke gently ran his fingers over Michael's skin, pulling his hand back when Michael recoiled. Michael's eyes were squeezed shut and his head was turned, chin pressed to his shoulder in his best attempt to not look Luke in the face.

"Mikey..." Luke started. Michael shook his head, whining desperately.

"Luke, no, I'm- I'm sorry."

Luke frowned. fighting back tears that threatened to spill down his face as he looked at Michael. His beautiful boyfriend looked so scared, so ashamed, his head turned away from Luke, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

"Baby," Luke said softly, choosing his words carefully so he didn't put Michael through any more pain. "You have nothing to be sorry for, okay. Mikey, baby, please, it's not your fault."

"It is, Luke. It's... it's my fault. It's my fault that I'm not good enough. It's my fault that he didn't love me. Why... why didn't he love me? I'm his- I'm his son. He was supposed to love me." Michael cried. Luke stopped trying to fight back his tears as he wrapped his arms around Michael's waist to pull him closer, relief flowing though him when Michael went without a fight.

"Michael, please, you need to listen to me. It's not your fault. It's something wrong with him, not you, okay? You- you're perfect, Mikey."

" 'M not."

"You are to me, okay? And you can't stay there, baby. You have to get out of that house."

"I don't, I can't, I don't know how, Luke, okay? I can't, I can't..."

"Please, Michael," Luke begged, "you need to. You could move in with me, okay?" I'm sure my parents would be okay with it. Mikey, everything will be okay."

"Luke, no. That- it won't work. He'll find me," Michael whimpered, his face pressed against Luke's chest.

"Run away with me, then."

Michael recoiled from Luke, eyes wide and trained on Luke's face. "That- no! That's crazy, Luke, it'll never work."

"Then what're you gonna do, Michael? Stay there until he kills you? Because that- I can't- I... I won't let you do that."

"I don't know, Luke! Okay? I don't know, I don't... can we- can we stop? Please?" Michael asked softly. He sounded so sad, and Luke couldn't push the issue any longer. He pulled Michael against him again, cradling him in his lap and kissing his head.

"Okay. It's okay."

They stayed there for a few minutes, Luke holding Michael tightly to him and rocking slowly while Michael cried.

"Luke," Michael murmured quietly, "I- I don't wanna remember it anymore."

Luke frowned in confusion for a few minutes, until Michael leaned forward and slotted their lips together, his hands sliding into Luke's soft, blond hair. Luke smiled against Michael's lips, pressing into him, his hands splayed over Michael's back.

"Mikey? What do you want me to do?" Luke asked, smoothing his hands over Michael sides and resting their cheeks together.

"I dunno. Whatever," Michael replied, his own hands tangled in Luke's hair, trying to pull their lips back together. 

"No, Mikey. You have to choose," Luke insistent, kissing Michael's jaw. Michael whined softly but stopped tugging on Luke's hair.

"Will- will you fuck me?" Michael whispered. Luke kissed Michael cheek and pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes.

"If it's what you want."

"It is."

Without wasting a second, Luke looped his arms around Michael's waist and pulled him flush against his chest. Michael's lips were on his, desperate and insistent, grasping the back of Luke's neck tightly. Luke swept one arm under Michael knees, lifting him for a moment before laying him on his back and climbing on top of him without breaking the kiss. Michael bit at Luke's lower lip, tugging at the shoulders of his t-shirt. Luke pulled away from Michael for just long enough to yank the material over his head. Michael took Luke's face in his hands and kissed him again, his lips parting and letting Luke lick into his mouth, arching up into Luke's body when Luke's thigh slotted between his legs. Luke felt his erection growing in his sweats and Michael's pressed against his thigh and Luke rocked forwards, revealing in Michael's moan.

"Luke, please, I- I need something," Michael whined. Luke nodded, rocking against Michael a few more times before sitting up and grabbing Michael's belt buckle, quickly undoing it and pulling Michael's jeans and boxers down his legs. Michael's hard, flushed cock bounced against his stomach and Luke moaned at the sight of it, reaching down and adjusting his own hard dick in his sweatpants. Michael whined, bucking his hips up subtly as Luke just stared at him, taking in Michael's soft features, his pale expanse of skin marred by purple bruises. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Luke asked, sucking his lip ring between his teeth as he stared down at Michael. Michael looked up into Luke's eyes and nodded, trying to convey without words that yes, he was sure, that he wanted Luke in every way he could get. Luke smiled shyly, crawling up the bed and ticking his hand between the mattress and the headboard, fishing around blind for the bottle of lube that they'd stashed there. Michael stared up at Luke, pure awe shining in his eyes, and reached over to hook his fingers in the waistband of Luke's sweats, pulling them down his thighs. Luke grabbed the lube from behind the mattress and shuffled back down the bed- kicking off his sweats as he did- before settling back in between Michael's legs, loving the way that they spread to make room for him. Raising his eyebrows, Luke silently asked Michael for permission one more time, and Michael understood the meaning in Luke's bright blue eyes. He grabbed Luke's hand, threading their fingers together and bringing it to his mouth to kiss Luke's knuckles, resting their joined hands on his chest when he was done. Luke smiled, bowing down to kiss and kick over Michael's hips and stomach as he gently pulled his hand out of Michael's grasp, and his mouth was so close to Michael's cock where Luke knew Michael wanted it to be, but was never quite there. Flicking the cap of the lube open, Luke poured some of the clear gel onto his fingers and rubbed it in before trailing his hand down between Michael's legs, past his balls until he was rubbing against Michael's tiny, pink hole. Michael gasped at the first touch of Luke's fingers to his entrance, and Luke smiled, picking up the head of Michael's swollen cock in his mouth as he started stroking over Michael's tight hole in tiny circles. He pushed his first one in with a gentle, shallow thrust, moving slowly because the last thing that Luke wanted to do tonight was hurt Michael.

By the time Luke was three fingers deep in Michael's ass, Michael was a moaning, whimpering mess, with one hand tangled in Luke's hair and the other one tangled up in the white bedsheets. Luke was taking all the time in the world, much to Michael's dismay, making sure that it would be easy and painless for Luke to slide in when he was done. He twisted his fingers, spreading them apart, searching for that one spot inside that he knew could make Michael scream. Eventually Luke's fingers brushed Michael's prostate and Michael shrieked, pushing his ass back against Luke's hand and trying to control the desperate string of whines that slipped from his mouth. Michael grabbed Luke's wrist in both hands and Luke looked up into his eyes, which were pleading, begging Luke for more. Luke nodded, lowly easing his fingers out of Michael and smiling when the older boy clenched down around nothing and then whimpered in embarrassment. Luke somewhat awkwardly shuffled out of his underpants, and slicked his cock with lube, and his own hand felt way too good after being basically untouched throughout the entire night. He bent down over Michael, catching his dark red lips in a kiss and holding himself up with one hand as his other hand aligned himself with Michael's stretched hole. He pushed into Michael in one gentle, fluid thrust, and Michael wrapped his arms tightly around Luke's back, his blunt fingernails biting into Luke's skin.

"Okay?" Luke asked when he was about halfway in. Michael nodded so Luke continued, moving in slow rocks of his hips until he's bottomed out. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Michael's collarbone, and waited so thy could both adjust; Michael to Luke's size and Luke to Michael's tight heat. He pressed a smattering of kisses to Michael's collar as he waited.

"Luke," Michael whimpered, scrabbling weakly at Luke's back. "Luke, uhh, you gotta, please, you can move, please." 

Luke nodded, kissing up Michael's neck as he rolled his hips easily into Michael. Michael pulled Luke against him tightly, not allowing more than an inch of space between their bodies as Luke fucked into him gently. For as ungodly and act they were committing, Luke felt almost holy, and he knew that Michael was an angel from the way that he was spread out so beautifully under Luke, looking like heaven. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Luke's legs when they kept slipping on the sheets, and the new position allowed Luke to get even closer to Michael, to be even deeper inside him, pressing into all of the spots that made Michael see stars. Luke angled his hips around until he found Michael's prostate and Michael moaned so loudly, clenching around Luke and throwing his head back. Luke bit his lip in concentration and rocked forward just slightly harder, hitting Michael's prostate on every other thrust, and Michael was nearly sobbing with pleasure.

"Luke-oh- Luke I'm-" Michael whispered. Luke smiled as Michael's back raised off the bed.

"Just from my cock, Mikey?" Luke asked, unable to resist teasing Michael just a little bit. Michael whined softly and rutted his hips back against Luke's.

"Yes, just- just from your cock, Luke-I," Michael whimpered brokenly. Luke shushed him with a smattering of kisses.

"Okay, it's okay, Mikey, me too," Luke said. He slowed his hips right down, rolling in a deliberate circle, buried to the hilt inside of Michael. "Come for me?" Luke requested softly, right into Michael's ear, and Michael lost it. His back arched off the bed and he mewled Luke's name so loudly, his fingernails scrapping down Luke's back as his come covered both of their stomachs. He fell back against the mattress when he was done and Luke rocked into him a few more times before tensing and groaning in Michael's ear, coming deep inside the pale boy.

Luke barely had the energy to pull out afterwards, and he flopped onto the mattress and pulled Michael's lax body into his arms. Michael cuddled into Luke's side as Luke buried his face in Michael's hair, and they both lay there in silence, catching their breath.

"You're right," Michael said softly after a while. Luke frowned, pulling back to look at Michael's face.

"What, Mikey?"

"I said you're right. About my dad and everything. I can't stay there anymore. I need to get out, it isn't safe."

"So, do you wanna move in with me?" Luke offered, deflating slightly when Michael shook his head.

"That won't work, Lukey. I need to leave, go somewhere that isn't here."

"Run away with me?"

Michael hesitated for just a moment before nodding. "Okay. I'll run away with you. Wherever you wanna go."

Luke positively beamed, pressing a kiss to Michael's lips as Michael snuggled in tighter.

"Lukey?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
